yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008
The tournament dueling is back with the official software of the 2008 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Tournament! Battle it out on two exciting game modes: “World Championship” mode, and the new “Duel World” mode, where you can venture through events, meet duel spirits, and buy new cards. Release Date Japan - November 29, 2007 United States - December 4, 2007 Australia - March-April 2008 Features The official software of the 2008 World Tournament Two exciting game modes: “World Championship” and the all-new “Duel World” Includes the latest cards to strengthen your deck and card strategies Duel your friends online via the Nintendo DS Wi-Fi Connection Includes three special edition trading cards Download a new card each day! Duel opponents from all over the world Up to Gladiator's Assault Booster Set 2008 total cards Promotional Cards WC08-EN001 Deep Diver WC08-EN002 Burden of the Mighty WC08-EN003 Dimensional Prison Cards Download 2007 December 01: Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective 02: Rainbow Dragon 03: Polymerization 04: Elemental Hero Chaos Neos 05: Dian Keto the Cure Master 06: Fusion Gate 07: Gemini Elf 08: Giant Germ 09: Goblin Elite Attack Force 10: Thunder Dragon 11: Man-Eater Bug 12: Jar of Greed 13: Graceful Dice 14: Thunder Nyan Nyan 15: Nimble Momonga 16: Swords of Revealing Light 17: Kabazauls 18: Helpoemer 19: Gift Card 20: Newdoria 21: Summoned Skull 22: Makiu 23: Lava Golem 24: Gellenduo 25: Airknight Parshath 26: Light Effigy 27: Dark Driceratops 28: Fifth Hope 29: Black Tyranno 30: Swing of Memories 31: Final Countdown 2008 January 01: Future Fusion 02: Chimeratech Overdragon 03: Cyber Dragon 04: Chimeratech Fortress Dragon 05: Cyberdark Dragon 06: Wild Nature's Release 07: Dragon's Mirror 08: Zaborg the Thunder Monarch 09: Shining Angel 10: Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness 11: Beast King Barbaros 12: Foolish Burial 13: Elemental Hero Sparkman 14: Elemental Hero Neos Alius 15: Elemental Hero Dark Neos 16: Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin 17: Evil Hero Dark Gaia 18: Sword of Concealing Light 19: Eradicator Epidemic Virus 20: Dark Master - Zorc 21: Dark Artist 22: Storming Wynn 23: Familiar-Possessed - Wynn 24: Twister 25: Red-Eyes B. Dragon 26: White Night Dragon 27: Gladiator Beast Heraklinos 28: Aquarian Alessa 29: Chthonian Emperor Dragon 30: Il Blud 31: Cyber End Dragon Booster Packs From the Start White Light Ruler 00 Fiery Rage 00 Chaos Knight Dark Legend Dark Flare Battle Ultimate Power Free Duel Must beat 5 times each My Hero 00 Defeat 3 Opponents 00 King of the Ark 00 Defeat 20 Opponents Inhuman Creation Defeat 6 Opponents Rumbling Thunder Defeat 30 Opponents Inherited Magic Defeat 10 Opponents Dark Meets Light Defeat 40 Opponents Pitch-Dark Virtue Defeat 15 Opponents Mysterious Galaxy Defeat 50 Opponents Duel World (Worlds 1-6) Must beat each spirit 5 times each for all spirit requirements. Ultimate Light 00 World of Grace - All Spirits Rousing Chaos World of Sunlight Absolute Nothing World of Sunlight Out of the Abyss World of Sunlight (Sea) - All Spirits Dragon Destroyer World of Sunlight (Desert) - All Spirits Never Setting Sun World of Civilization Thirst to Destroy World of Civilization Beyond Ultimate World of Civilization - All Spirits Sleeping Tomb World of Darkness Ultimate Darkness World of Darkness Venomous Dilemma World of Darkness - All Spirits Darkness Removed World of Order Bloodline Destiny World of Order The 7 Crystals World of Order (Sky) - All Spirits Ancient Gadgetry World of Order (Clouds) - All Spirits Mother Earth World of Chaos Structure Decks World of Chaos Magma Eruption World of Chaos Chaos of Nothing World of Chaos (Neo Space) - All Spirits Bearer of Demise World of Chaos (Dark Realm Map) - All Spirits More Coming Soon... Duelists Available Level 1 Rating: 5100 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Stray Lambs Like Two Heads? 600 Jerry Beans Man D.D. Homerun 600 Winged Kuriboh Hello, Hero! 600 Reaper on the Nightmare Perishing Darkfest 600 The Unhappy Maiden Stop Fighting! 1200 Elemental Mistress Doriado Beautiful Tactics 1500 Level 2 Rating: 7200 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings St. Joan Heavenly Blessing 1350 Spirit of the Pharaoh A Pharaoh's Spirit 1050 Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi Burning Warning 1050 Otohime Otohime World 900 Destiny Hero - Disk Commander Earthbound Justice 1800 Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn You Ready? 1050 Level 3 Rating: 5400 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings King of the Skull Servants Rotten Spirits 600 Watapon Cute but Powerful 1350 Petit Dragon Everyday Deck 1650 Curse of Vampire The Curse 750 Kaiser Sea Horse Natural Power 750 Gravekeeper's Chief Gravekeeper's Deck 1050 Level 4 Rating: 5850 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Aquarian Alessa Dripping Water 900 Il Blud Zombie Crazy 1200 Dark Magician Girl Magic School 600 Elemental Hero Lady Heat Enchanting Rhythm 750 Marie the Fallen One Magical Temptation 1500 Chrysalis Dolphin Contact Impact 900 Level 5 Rating: 7800 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands Choose an Action 1650 Airknight Parshath Flying Knight 1500 Gear Golem the Moving Fortress Second Gear 1200 Silpheed One-Step Wind 750 Woodborg Inpachi Express Your Love 1350 Ojama Yellow Yellow Mischief 1350 Level 6 Rating: 6300 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Luster Dragon #2 Dragonic Attack 1200 Gemini Elf Get-a-long Sister 1650 Molten Zombie Fan the Flames 1050 Sand Moth My Kingdom 900 White Magician Pikeru Duelist Idol 750 Water Dragon Undersea Shadows 750 Level 7 Rating: 9000 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Neo Space Pathfinder Elemental Power 1800 Volcanic Doomfire Volcanic Eruption 1200 Cloudian - Poison Cloud Freedom for All 1500 Voltanis the Adjudicator Arial Judgment 1650 Light Effigy Flickering Flash 1500 Blowback Dragon Gambling Addiction 1350 Level 8 Rating: 7500 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Kozaky Goodbye Kozaky 1350 Great Shogun Shien A Samurai's Life 1200 Sabersaurus Cretaceous Deck 900 D.D. Warrior Lady Fear of D.D. 900 Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys Eternal Phoenix 1650 Injection Fairy Lily Maiden Honor 1500 Level 9 Rating: 9900 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Voltech Kong Power of Instinct 1050 Evil Hero Infernal Gainer A Dark Goodbye 1800 Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon Ancient Mythology 1800 Cyberdark Dragon Armed Dragons 1650 Demise, King of Armageddon Demise Ritual 1800 Gladiator Beast Heraklinos Fighting Beast 1800 Level 10 Rating: 7500 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Jaden Yuki Evil Heroes 1250 Chazz Princeton Deep Down Grit 1250 Alexis Rhodes Fancy Tomorrow 1250 Bastion Misawa Air Pressure 1250 Atticus Rhodes Heaven Above 1250 Syrus Truesdale Roid Counterattack 1250 Level 11 Rating: 7500 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Tyranno Hassleberry Dino Evolution 1250 Aster Phoenix Destiny Beatdown 1250 Dark Zane Underworld Deck 1250 Jesse Anderson Eternal Crystal 1250 Axel Brodie Lava Explosion 1250 Adrian Gecko Cover the Sun 1250 Level 12 Rating: 7500 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Marcel Bonaparte Lost Parts 1250 Professor Viper Parasite of Light 1250 Yubel Light and Dark 1250 Yami Yugi 1,000 Yr. Memories 1250 Seto Kaiba Ruinous Beast 1250 Joey Wheeler Display of Courage 1250 Level 13 Rating: 7500 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Maximillion Pegasus Future Vision 1250 Yami Marik Something Hidden 1250 Yami Bakura Forbidden World 1250 Mai Valentine Bold Heroine 1250 Bandit Keith Everlasting Battery 1250 Ishizu Ishtar The Keepers 1250 Puzzle 1-5 Solutions (Guardian Sphinx Duel World 2) Puzzle #1 - Use Alien Infiltrator's effect. - Activate 2 Senet Switch to move Alien Infiltrator to the last zone to the left. - Activate Blasting Fuse. - Activate Mystical Space Typhoon, targeting Mirror Force. - Use Alien Infiltrator's effect. - Activate the 3 remaining Senet Switch to move Alien Infiltrator to the last zone to the left. - Attack directly Puzzle #2 - Summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger and activate Torrential Tribute. Use Topaz Tiger's effect. - Activate Crystal Blessing, select the 2 Crystal Beat Sapphire Pegasus. - Activate Crystal Beacon and select Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle. Use it's effect. - Special Summon all your Crystal Beasts and attack for game. Puzzle #3 - Summon Blazewing Butterfly. - Activate Super Double Summon. - Use Blazewing Butterfly's effect to Special Summon Doom Shaman. - Use Doom Shaman's effect to Special Summon Archfiend of Gilfer. - Attack The Fiend Megacyber with Archfiend of Gilfer, use it's effect to equip it to Jinzo. - Attack Jinzo with Doom Shaman, Use Gilfer's effect and equip it to Blowback Dragon. - Attack with Gemini Elf. Puzzle #4 - Summon Cloudian - Cirrostratus. - Activate Natural Disaster. - Activate Rainstorm, select "Destroy 2 cards on your opponent's side of the field" and destroy the 2 set Sakurestu Armor. - Activate Book of Moon, targeting Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon. - Flip Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon face up. - Attack Destiny Hero - Defender with Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon. - Attack Destiny Hero -Defender with Cloudian - Cirrostratus. - In Main Phase 2, activate Fog Control, tribute Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon and put the counters on Cloudian - Cirrostratus. - Use Cloudian - Cirrostratus effect 2 times. Puzzle #5 - Normal Summon Alien Skull. - Activate "A" Cell Scatter Burst, select Alien Mother. - Put one counter on Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one on Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the remaining 4 on Armored Zombie. - Activate Mist Body, select the Armored Zombie with the 4 counters. - Activate Brainwashing Beam, select Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. - Attack the Armored Zombie with counters with your monsters. - Still in Battle Phase, Activate Interdimensional Warp, select Blue-Eyes White Dragon (it doesn't matter which monster you switch). - Attack the Same Armored Zombie with Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Unlockable Duelist Duel World 1: Grace Land Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Bastion Misawa Defeat Amazoness Paladin 13 times (once with each structure deck) Silpheed Defeat Sonic Shooter 5 times King of the Skull Servants Defeat Skull Servant 5 times Reaper on the Nightmare Defeat Nightmare Penguin 5 times Elemental Hero Lady Heat Defeat Elemental Hero Knospe 5 times Curse of Vampire Defeat Curse of Vampire 1 time Syrus Truesdale Defeat Green Guardian - Embust 5 times Dark Magician Girl Defeat Ebon Magician Curran 5 times White Magician Pikeru White Magician Pikeru Give her Kuriboh Lake Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Water Dragon Defeat Kairyu-Shin 5 times Duel World 2: Sunlight Land Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Sabersaurus Defeat Kabazauls 5 times D.D. Warrior Lady Defeat Warrior Lady of the Wasteland 5 times Maximillion Pegasus Defeat Guardian Sphinx 5 times Sand Moth Defeat Sand Moth 1 time Lake Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Nothing Defeat The Legendary Fisherman 5 times Pyramid Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Gravekeeper's Chief Defeat Gravekeeper's Commandant 5 times Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi Defeat Dark Dust Spirit 5 times Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn Defeat Don Zaloog 5 times Spirit of the Pharaoh Defeat Spirit of the Pharaoh 1 time ?? Defeat Dark Mimic LV1 ?? time(s) Underwater Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Kaiser Sea Horse Defeat Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness 5 times Aquarian Alessa Defeat Maiden of the Aqua 5 times Chrysalis Dolphin Defeat Abyss Soldier 5 times Otohime Defeat Otohime 1 time Alexis Rhodes Defeat Shell Guardian - Savan 5 times Duel World 3: Civilization Land Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Vortex Kong Defeat Great Angus 5 times Luster Dragon #2 Defeat Luster Dragon 5 times Molten Zombie Defeat Fox Fire 5 times Gear Golem the Moving Fortress Defeat Stronghold the Moving Fortress 5 times The Unhappy Maiden Defeat The Unhappy Maiden Give 4000 points-worth of LP recovery cards (i.e. Dian Keto the Cure Master x4) Blowback Dragon Defeat Blowback Dragon 1 time Ojama Yellow Defeat Ojama Green 1 time (Duel World 2: Inside the Pyramid) Nothing Defeat Molten Behemoth 5 times Axel Brodie Defeat Speed Guardian - Ferario 3 times Lab Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Woodborg Inpachi Defeat Inpachi 1 time Defeat Blazing Inpachi Defeat Woodborg Inpachi Kozaky Defeat Giga Gagagigo 1 time Cave Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times Volcanic Doomfire Defeat Volcanic Slicer 5 times Il Blud Defeat Blazewing Butterfly 5 times Great Shogun Shien Defeat Spirit of the Six Samurai 5 times Stone Monuments Duel Worlds 00 Unlockable 00 How to Unlock 00 How many times World 1 Tyranno Hassleberry Defeat Master of Oz 1 time World 2 Marcel Bonaparte Defeat Exxod, Master of the Guard 1 time Atticus Rhodes Defeat Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus 1 time World 3 Chazz Princeton Defeat VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon 1 time World 4 Professor Viper Defeat Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes 1 time World 5 Jesse Andersen Defeat Rainbow Dragon 1 time Adrian Gecko Defeat Exodios, the Ultimate Forbidden God 1 time World 6 Jaden Yuki Defeat Elemental Hero Chaos Neos 1 time Yubel Defeat Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos 1 time Links Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 at the Konami of America website. FAQs and Guides at Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 GameFAQs.com. Message Board at Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 GameFAQs.com.